


Baking Session

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking Lesson, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Love MariChat, No Spoilers, One Shot, just fluff, no reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: Marinette and Chat are hanging out and she's trying to teach him to bake.I just wanted MariChat fluff and here it is.Also on my Tumblr: https://primarilyff.tumblr.com/post/171437248146/baking-session





	Baking Session

“Be careful, you might get icing in my hair.”

“Don’t you mean your fur?” Marinette giggled as Chat glared at her. After a moment, he started to laugh as well.

“I don’t know how your parents aren’t always covered in ingredients.” Chat was looking at the mess before them. They were only trying to make cookies.

“They are very good at their job.” Marinette smiled. “And they don’t have an alley cat trying to taste the cookies before they’re baked.”

“But they look so good.” Chat said, looking at the light green macaroons.

Marinette only laughed as she placed more macaroons in the oven.

Adrien’s ring gave off a warning beep and he looked at a nearby clock. He had been here for hours, he realized.

The beep had caught Marinette’s attention and she looked at him. “Do you need to leave?” She asked.

Adrien looked at his ring. One of the toes on the paw was gone. “It means my transformation is going to end soon. Ladybug says we can’t let anyone know who we are to protect them.” He sighed a little. He had been enjoying his time with Marinette.

She smiled a little sadly for a moment before she suppressed the sad look. “Of course. Thank you for keeping me company. Will you have enough time to get home?”

Adrien thought about that for a moment. “Probably, I’ll just have to move very quickly.”

“I’m sorry for keeping you so long.”

Chat smiles at her. “It was a lot of fun. Thank you for the baking lesson, Princess. Ah, now I won’t be able to eat the cookies.” He whined a little.

Marinette smiled at him. “You could, uhm, stay if you wanted.” Before Chat could open his mouth, she continued. “I mean, uhm, your transformation comes back, doesn’t it? You can stay upstairs until it recharges or whatever it does. Oh, but of course you would want to get home, you’ve spent enou-”

“Mari.” Chat interrupted her before she could continue her rant. He’s seen a lot of them as Adrien. “That is a great idea. I would love to stay if that is ok with you?”

She only nodded as the ring gave another beep. “Do you happen to have cheese here?” Chat asked.

“Cheese?” Marinette gave him a puzzled look.

“It, uh, helps my transformation come back quicker.” Chat scratched the back of his neck.

“There is cheese in the upstairs kitchen in the fridge. I will stay down here until you return. I promise.” Marinette held her hand to her heart.

“Don’t worry, Princess, I trust you.” Chat winked and headed up the stairs to the home above the bakery.

He couldn’t believe he had spent the majority of the day and into the night with Marinette. He had been patrolling when he saw her on her balcony. She looked a little sad so he decided to pay her a visit.

Her parents were out of town for the weekend at some big baking convention and Alya was away with her family. Marinette had seemed ok but he could tell she was a little lonely.

Adrien could understand that.

Adrien decided that he would keep Marinette company. They had been playing video games and talking and joking. Adrien enjoyed spending time with Marinette, especially when she was this free. She always seemed anxious around Adrien, though he couldn’t tell if she was star struck or if she actually hated him.

He had mentioned wishing the bakery was open because he wanted cookies. That had been the spark. Marinette had decided they could make cookies. They had all the ingredients in the bakery kitchen, so why not?

Adrien would have argued, but Marinette was a force when she had an idea. And Adrien had really wanted to watch her cook. It was something she was completely confident in and it was entrancing to watch her move around the kitchen.

“Hey kid, where is the Camembert?” Plagg asked, annoyed.

“Plagg, I don’t think they’ll have Camembert. Can you make due with what they do have and I’ll get you as much Camembert as you want later?” Adrien responded, hoping his Kwami would be ok with normal cheese for once.

Plagg sighed. “Fine. But only because you’re with your girlfriend.”

“Plagg!” Adriens cheeks turned red and Plagg cackled. “She is just a friend.”

“Uh-huh, right.” Plagg commented.

It took Adrien longer than he would have liked before Plagg said he could do the transformation again. Plagg assured Adrien that this transformation would last for hours, unless he exerted himself.

Chat hopped back down the stairs and could hear Marinette humming. It sounded nice.

He opened the door to the kitchen and stopped.

In front of him on a table were a dozen green macaroons, staring at him. They had little black masks and cat eyes and little fondant cat ears sticking out of the top.

Marinette was sitting on a stool, decorating more of the coookies.

“Wow, these are amazing!” Chat exclaimed and Marinette jumped.

“Chat! You scared me.” Marinette scolded but she was smiling.

“Sorry Princess, Cat stealth.” He picked up one of the macaroons. “These are pawsome! I can’t believe you made these.”

Marinette blushed a little. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I love them!” Without thinking about it, he had picked Marinette up and spun her around a little. She let out a yelp of surprise and clung to him until her feet hit the ground again.

“Sorry.” Chat let Marinette go and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

“It’s fine.” Marinette’s face was scarlet and Chat could feel his cheeks heating up as well. “Want to help decorate?”

Chat beamed at her. “I’d love to help. But I’m not very good at things like that.”

“Nonsense, you just need some practice.”

The cookies were baked and decorated and Chat found himself curled up on the living room couch with Marinette. They were watching a movie and enjoying the take-out Marinette had ordered.

“Thank you again for spending your day with me.” Marinette said.

“It was my pleasure Princess. There’s no one I would rather spend the day with.” The words were out before he could even think but he found them to be true.

He saw the pink flush on Marinette’s cheeks. She was adorable.

Marinette moved and kissed his cheek before Chat could even process what had happened.

Marinette was once again looking at the TV. Chat could have sworn he imagined it except for the scarlet blush on Marinette’s face.

Chat smiled and put his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

They fell asleep curled up next to each other.

**Bonus:**

**“Do you think they’ll figure it out now?” Plagg asked while eating a piece of cheese.**

**Tikki sighed a little. “Probably not. You will have to wake Adrien up before Mari wakes up.”**

**“I know. Though it would be amusing to see what happens when she wakes up next to a boy from her class.” Plagg gave them a mischievous look.**

**“Mari would die.” Tikki giggled a little.**


End file.
